Right Back Atcha
by pietrosgirl
Summary: Heylo evo fans! This fic is about Kitty's cousin Kristina who becomes part of the xmen n has the same power as Pietro! Okay, have fun! And pleeeez R&R!
1. the new recruit

**Right Back Atcha**

          "I am not going to take this anymore Devan!"

          "Calm down Leslie honey, we have gone over this a million times.  Kris will be okay…she can take care of herself…and Kitty will be there."  *sobs*

Kristina Hallowell was the cousin of Katheran Pryde.  Kris was a few months younger than her cousin who was 13.  It turns out that they both were mutants…had special powers.  Kris always had her hair up in a pigtail and had bangs hang down framing her face.  She wore a green, sleeve-less top and denim jeans that covered her white shoes.  She was a bit of a tomboy, but was still that hyper girl.  Her hair was dark brown, almost black and had light brown highlights.  The contrast made it look blonde.  

            She and Kitty played as youngsters, until the day Kitty disappeared.  No one told her why or where she went.  Kitty's parents were going through a divorce.  A few years later, Kris's parents died in a car crash and she moved in with her aunt Leslie and uncle Devan.

          Now she was sitting at the bottom of the steps listening to her guardians argue.  She was leaving for the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children the next day.  ~Atleast Kitty will be there~ Kris thought.  

At the Institute

                There was a pool party being held and the Brotherhood was there too.  "Oh my gosh, like I can't believe my cousin is coming here to stay!  I haven't seen her for like a totally long time," Kitty said.  ~Her and her 'likes' and 'totallys'~ Lance, Kitty's boyfriend thought.

          "Ah wonda' what sha looks lahk," said Rogue.  All of a sudden…

          "CANONBAAAAAALLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

          "Oh no! Blob!!!"

The next day

*Ding Dong*

          "Oh good.  Our new recruit is here.  Kurt, why don't you call the others, " said a bald guy. (I noe, im so mean)

          "Sure thin' Proffesah," Kurt said before he telaported away.  Logan opened the door.

          "Welcome home light-foot," Logan greeted.  Scott came in after.  

"Sorry we are a bit late," he made a face when he noticed the Brotherhood there.           

"Hi," said Kris cracking a smile.

          "Oh my gosh Kris!!!!" said a very giddy Kitty.  They hugged.  By then everyone was there.  It started to rain so they got out of the pool.

          "Students, this is our new recruit, Kristina Hallowell.  She will be living here from now on," said Professor Xavier.

"Hi shugah, I'm Rogue."

          "Sup, names Evan."

          "Hey, I'm Kitty's boyfriend Lance.  The fat dude is Freddie, daz Todd, and---"  Kris noticed a very hot looking guy whos arms were crossed ~duuude, throw me ova' a waterfall!~ She thought. "---that's Pietro." Who showed a smirk.

          "So Hallowell, what's your power?"  Pietro said.  Kris immediately thought he was a jerk.  She crossed her arms and said, " My name is Kris, and-I-have-super-speed."  Everyone seemed to be in shock, even Kitty.  They noticed a jaw drop from Pietro.  

          "Yo, da girl looks, acts like Kitty, and has da same power as Maximoff yo!"

          "Awrite, break it up u two," Logan grunted, noticing Hallowell and Maximoff were inches apart from eachother.  Pietro looked like he got dumped for the first time and Kris had a taunting face that said 'come n get me'.

          "Um, Amara, why don't you show Kris around to her room, Bobby, you can go over the rules and curfew.  Jubillee, I need you to find some blankets and a pillow please," Jean said trying to break the silence.  Then a big storm started.  

~Ororo, I need you to tell the brotherhood to stay here tonight.  I think Pietro can teach Kris a bit more how to use her powers~ Xavier said using his telepathy.

~Yes Professor~ she thought back.

"Lance, Pietro, Todd, Freddie, you guys will have to sleep here tonight because of the storm," Ororo said.  Scott looked like he was about to blow.  

"What?!?!?!" Kitty said.  

"All right, everyone to their beds now!" Logan ordered.

"Awwwww," everyone said all at once

"Yahyahyah," Logan grunted.  

When Pietro came into the room, very confused, he noticed there was no room for him in the room where the rest of the Brotherhood was.  (rooms rooms rooms)

"Hey, where is Pietro gonna snore?" said Freddie, who seemed to still be eating chips that he snatched from the table downstairs.  

"He can stay in Kris's room just for tonight," Ororo said with hesitation in her voice.

"What-the-fffffreak?" Pietro said.

"What if I sleep with Kitty and Pietr---" Lance was interupted by Logan who was passing down the hallway.

"Don't even think about it bub," Logan grunted.  Pietro rolled his eyes in disgust and zoomed to Kris's room.

"What-do-you-want?" asked Kris when she glanced quickly at the doorway to find a silver-haired freak.  

"Sowi-babe-ima-sleepin-here-tonite," Pietro said giving that familiar smirk.  Kris, who actually understood him since she had the same powers, stopped throwing her clothes at top speed and froze.

"What?!"

"Calm-down-Hallowell," Pietro said with his hands in the air, "You-should-be-glad, girls-would-pay-to-sleep-in-the-same-room-with-me."

"Well-pretty-boy-I-wouldn't-pay-a-cent."  And she zoomed to the bathroom and came out wearing a white tangtop and blue pants for pj's.  In 2 seconds all her things were unpacked neatly and looked as if she was living there all along.  Pietro felt weird with the silence, sped to the bathroom and came out…with no top, just pants, to Kris's disgust.

"Nice-abbs," Kris mentally slapped herself.  ~wuttheheckiswrongwithme?~ Kris thought. 

"Checkin' me out huh?" Pietro blabbed, loving the attention.  Kris blushed a bit. "You are SUCH a pervert, " Kris said rolling her eyes.  

"God Pietro, put a shirt on, she's Kitty's cousin, Kitty will kill you man!" Lance said in the hall, obviously on his way to Kitty's room.


	2. unwanted attraction

AN: special thanks to all my reviewers! Hope to have more soon! I might just run out of ideas! Okay, sorry to end that first chapter like that. Well, here's the next chappie! * * *A few days later at Bayville High Today Kris was late for school.because of oversleeping. ~grr-the-nerve-of- that-ignorant-perverted-motor-mouth-arrogant-freakazoid-cute-blue-eyed~ Kris gasped at where her thoughts were going. ~Ugh.why am I thinking of him! I must be cursed, or maybe there is a full moon, I don't drink, ugh.something is very screwed up here~ Suddenly the school bell rang. ~oh crap.hmm.maybe if I just use my powers just this once~ And with that Kris zoomed off.bumping into something soft, yet hard.~Holy shitex.great, I'm so grounded.extra training in the game room~ Kris groaned. "Watch-where-your-goin'-Hallowell," said a very familiar, yet not wanting to be familiar voice said. Kris quickly recovered, "Geez-Maximoff, -get-over-yourself." "Shame, shame on tomboy, your not supposed to use your powers in school," Pietro retorted. Then the tardy bell rang. "Argh, wonderful.thanks for letting me wasted my time on you. And-I-am-not- a-tomboy!" Kris got up, feeling a migraine already. Then she remembered they were in the same class. "Hey albino-boy, race-yea-to-class?!" and with that she sped off, an irritated Pietro followed behind. She stopped at the door,"Looooooooser!"  
"Well Miss Hallowell, Mr. Maximoff, I believe you two are tardy.detention.five minutes," said the teacher. ~great, more time with quicksilver, just my luck~ Kris whined. ~this should be fun~ Pietro thought with a smirk.  
"Yo Kris, do you want to skate after your detention?" said Evan who sat behind her. Kris made friends quickly in Bayville. She liked to hang around Evan because she thought he was cool and she also liked to go rollerblading.  
"See, I told you she was a tomboy, " Pietro said to a blonde bimbo. Kris glared at Pietro.  
"Piss of playboy. Sure Evan, " obviously Kris didn't need anymore of his remarks. * * *Later that day "Okay kids, you may leave now," said the teacher.  
"Ugh, finally. I thought it would never end," Kris thought it was the l o n g e s t detention ever. Thank god she was able to dodge Pietro's spitballs quickly. "At least now I can have some fun at the park." Kris dashed out the door and walked down the hall.  
"Like hey Kris!"  
"Oh, hey Kitty. Hi Roguey." "Listen, afta you an' skateboard freak hit da ramps, Mr. Logan said we atah do anahther training' session cause' Bobby froze the teacher's chair," Rogue said while Kitty started giggling.  
"Oh joy.alright.see ya there!" Kris said and headed for her locker.  
"And by the way, are you like feeling okay? Cause' it seems like you keep spacing out lately," Kitty worried, " Do you gots a crush on someone? Huh?" Kitty started to grin.  
"What? Me going soft ova' a guy? You've got to be kidding" Kris tried to cover. ~I-am-so-not-falling-for-Maximoff~ "Oh c'Mon shugah! We all know that look and the way yea act when ya gotta' a crush," Rogue said.  
"Like, who is it?" Kitty eagerly pleaded.  
"It's no one.seriously."  
"Pretty please? We are like not gonna stop bugging you until you like tell us who it is." Kris crossed her arms.  
"Okay, fine. It's.Maximoff.but---"  
"Kristina Hallowell!!!" Kitty exclaimed.  
"Wow you go girl! Ask him to the party at Duncan's" Rogue said.  
"What?! Hell no! I wouldn't go out with that arrogant playboy jerk with a humongo ego! And don't you even think about mentioning this to anyone!"  
"Awe, like now where is the fun in that?" Kitty said.  
"Ugh, I don't care anymore.see ya," and with that Kris used her powers and skated to meet Evan.  
"Hey, I got like the coolest idea Rogue!" Kitty said and started grinning madly, "Come here." ~pietrosgirl~ 


	3. the plotting

AN: HIIIII peoplez!! I would like to thank again my wonderful reviewers!!! What would I do without you guys! I had so many ideas last night forgot them.I think.so let this be a tip.ALWAYS HAVE A PAPER AND SUMTIN TO WRITE WITH INCASE IF YOU GET AN IDEA FOR YOUR STORY. Okay.just so you know, I am totally bad at grammar, I always forget to reread my stories, so if ya see any mistakes, jus say."yup, this is pietrosgirl's story." Okay, here's the next chappie!!! It gots a lot of convo in it. R&R pleeeez!!! "So what's yea idea shugah?" Rogue asked.  
"Weeeell, likehowaboutwehookupPietroandKris?" Kitty with enthusiasm.  
"Huh? Play cupid? Them two? And howa we gonna do that?"  
"Triple date."  
"What?" Rogue questioned with confusion.  
"Ooh, you'll see." * * * Walking home from the park "No." "Yes." "NO!" "Admit it Kris." "Ugh, why is it that everyone keeps asking that!!!" "Well, do you or do you not? And don't say you don't." "Evan! Err. Fine. So what if I do like him.doesn't matter.I don't care."  
  
"Gee, never thought you had it in you, who is it?" came a petite Asian voice. "Oh hey Jubillee," Kris and Evan said. "Well gosh, it's not like I never had a boyfriend," Kris added. "It's the King," Evan blurted. "Wow.silver boy? You had a boyfriend?" Jubillee said with envy. "Yeah. But it was a short relationship. I don't know why I broke up with him.I guess I liked him better as a friend.anyways." "You really don't make any sense to me." Evan said. Jubillee laughed. "That's because this is something girls are supposed to gossip about. " "Well, the only thing I really do in life is skate," Evan protested. ~giggles~ "Yeah, that's why they call it obsession," Kris said. Just then Kris saw Pietro flirting with another cheerleading slut. ~Oh beautiful.I'll just casually walk by.~ Jubillee and Evan followed Kris's gaze. ~Oooh~The two thought. Pietro saw someone coming.~well, well~ He scanned the girl from head to toe and back.~this girl has a nice rack~ that's when he saw black hair with blonde highlights.~Freak, was I checkin out Hallowell?? Maybe I'm hallucinating from all this crap the cheerleader in front of me is blabbing about~ "Sorry Stephanie, I havta go," Pietro said trying to get rid of her. "Awe. Okay baby.I'll see you around honey," the girl said in her high flirty voice and walked away.  
  
Jubillee, Evan, and Kris walked by silently. Kris sighed with relief. ~yes.I made it through another event through hell, thank you~ Just then.  
"Hey tomboy." ~oh dammit~ Kris thought.  
"Piss off," Kris retorted.  
"Now-is-that-a-nice-way-to-greet-someone-as-hot-as-me?" Pietro said with a smirk.  
"Who-are-you-talking-about?" Kris retorted, talking just as fast as he did. Jubillee and Evan couldn't make out their conversation.  
"Oh come on.Kris," Pietro said.mocking her. The sound of her name sent shivers up her spin.  
"Don't make me gage."  
"Uh.Kris.I'm not sure if anyone will cover for us if we are late for the session with Logan," Evan said, trying to stop them before they decided to kill eachother.  
"Are you stalking me Maximoff?" Kris said as she crossed her arms over her chest. ~how did I get so fixated over this jerk? Huh? Did Evan say something? ~ By now their faces were inches apart.  
"No."  
"Then what the hell do you want?'"  
"I wanted to know if---" Pietro was interrupted by Jubillee, "Okay lets get a move on," and pulled Kris away from Pietro. Kris looked back.~was I about to kiss him? ~ ~was I about to ask her out? ~ * * *At the Brotherhood "Okay like you know what to do right Lance?" Kitty said desperately through the phone. "Yeah, yeah. Oh look, he's home. Alright, I will call you later, bye." "Okay, bye!" and they hung up.  
  
"Yo Maximoff. You got a date to Duncan's party?" Lance said as casual as possible. "No.not yet that is," Pietro said with a smirk. Then he remembered their little csinario near the park. "Who you plannin' on goin' with?" "Since when are you interested?" Pietro asked raising an eyebrow. "Since Kitty and Goth girl invited us to triple date," Lance said with a grin. "Oh, really." "But .uh.Kitty and Rogue hooked you up with someone." "Huh? If that girl is fugly, I'm ditchin," Pietro said with a warning. "Yeah, yeah.so your gonna go playboy?" "Fine, whatever." * * *At the Institute  
"Kris!" Kitty said acting very hyper.or over happily.  
"Uh.Kitty!" Kris said a bit sarcastically.  
"Okay.like Rogue and I thought we should all go to Duncan's party. But like triple date," Kitty said clapping her hands together.  
"Oh.and weh hooked ya up with someone too shugah," Rogue added as she came to the came to the living room.  
"Ooh no," Kris backed up with her arms outstretched in front of her,"I am not going anywhere two days from now.and you hooked me up with someone?!?!?!"  
"Uh huh. But like you guys won't know like a thing about eachother until they pick us up.'two days from now'," Kitty emphasized, mocking Kris with the 'two days from now.' "It will be so much fun.trust me," Kitty said with puppy eyes.  
"So ya goin shugah?" Rogue asked.  
"Um.I don't know.fine.I guess I'll come," Kris rolled her eyes. And there was a loud 'yes' from Kitty.  
"But if this guy is anywhere near fugly.I'm coming straight back home," Kris said and walked upstairs to do her stinky homework.  
"Yeah, yeah sure," Rogue said and headed for a can of soda. AN: soooo obvious yes.but hey.I couldn't really think of anything.I think I only have 1 brain cell.so pile up the reviews guys!!! Okay. thanx! Bye!!  
  
~pietrosgirl~ 


	4. blind date

~I am totally losing it ~ Kris rolled her eyes eyes as her mind flashed back to last night at Duncan's party.  
"Like hey princess, guess what!?" came a brunette through Kris's door.  
"What?"  
"We are like all going to Hawaii for a week!" Amara said jumping up and down with Jubillee, who were behind Kitty.  
"Oh cool!" Kris said smiling. She really needed a vacation away.  
"And.uh.like the professor said that---" Kitty was interrupted by Bobby who popped up behind her.  
"Your boyfriend and the B-hood is comin' too," Bobby blurted. Jubillee smacked him on the head.  
"WHAT!" Kris said as she plopped back on her bed and groaned.  
"Uh, where's Rogue?" Amara said trying to change the subject.  
"She's out with Gambit, only the Lord knows what they are doin'," Bobby said with a smirk. Jubillee hit him on the head again.  
"Uh, listen. Storm told us to start packing cause were leaving tomorrow and the Brotherhood are coming lata today.just so you know," Kitty kind of regretted mentioning them again.  
"Fine whatever," Kris said and in a quick blur she had a surf board and backpack on her bed. "All done packing," Kris winked. * * Next day * * *  
"Vwow.are those golf clubs?" Kurt asked Evan.  
"Hell no. There surf boards," Kris said as she came into the entrance where everyone was laying their stuff to be tossed into the bus.  
"Ooh," Kurt said as Scott took the bags and started loading the bus. As he came outside he saw Lance's jeep pull in.  
"Hey Summers," Lance said with a smirk.  
"Hi Lance!" Kitty said as she came running up to Lance just before Scott was about to make say something.  
"Hey pretty Kitty," Lance said as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.  
"Like where is the rest of the gang? All I see is Maximoff," Kitty said raising an eyebrow.  
"We-told-Fred-people-in-Hawaii-are-vegetariens-and-Toad-didn't-want- to-be-millions-of-miles-away-from-his-dear-Wanda," Pietro said as he leaned over the door of the car.  
"Like whatever, okay, well, Kris is inside," Kitty said with a grin as Pietro whirled into the institute in a flash.  
  
"Hey-where's-Hallowell?" Pietro said while leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Jubillee Kurt, and Evan unload their stuff in front of the door. Then a black, green, and denim blue blur sped down the stairs. When Kris turned around and saw a certain silver head boy, she almost jumped.  
"Uh.hey," Kris said rolling her eyes.  
"So-I-bet-you-had-fun-last-night-huh?-I-told-you-no-one-can-resist- me," Pietro said. He immediately took it back.  
~He really can't resist to rub things in~ "Uh-huh-suuure-and-I-wish-I- could-drop-dead," Kris said.  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" Pietro said with a new face expression. Kris giggled and walked up to him.  
"You were sloppy," Kris joked. And walked past a frozen Pietro. Jubillee followed.  
  
Jubillee and Kris were walking down the hall to their rooms when their eyes came across the game room.  
"What's that sound? We don't have a session with Logan today.uh, right?" Jubillee whispered as Kris peaked into the door. Jubs never did always remember their sessions in the game room.  
"No. Looks like they're trying out a new device. Sounds like a gun," Kris said very interested. Her dad taught her how to use one when she was young. Her mother of course did not except, but Kris knew what she was dealing with and they kept it a secret. ~'a girl's gotta learn to protect herself' my dad would say~ "Heeey, vhat are ya doin here?" Kurt said. "Logan is using a new weapon," Jubillee whispered. "C'mon, let's go check it out," Kris said as she pulled Jubillee by the arm.  
"Hey Mr. Logan!" Kurt said smiling, trying to act innocent.  
"Elf, what are you guys doing here?!"  
"Wow, coolio," Kris said. She twirled the gun in her hand like a cowboy.  
"Hey I wanna do that!" Jubillee said.  
"Alright, you're not supposed to be in here!" Logan said, trying not to lose his temper. Kris looked at the target they were using and shot a bulls-eye. Logan just stood their looking at the target dumb-founded a bit.  
"Ah, Kristina. We are going to use this as a tranquilizer. I see you've had experience. I am giving you access to this device when we need it," Mr. Xavier came in very calmly.  
"Wicked! Thanks Professor!" Kris put the gun down and walked out. "See, we didn't get in trouble," Kris whispered to her friends.  
  
AN: Hey pplez! I need more reviews!!! Pleez!!!! Or I just might not post the next chapter! 


	5. the kiss

* * *During school  
~groans~  
"Dude I am totally whipped out." Bobby said as he dragged himself down the hall.  
"Well it's your fault. If you didn't freeze the chair, then you wouldn't havta' be a target in the game room," Jubillee said.  
"But hey, it was fun," Kris said winking. Kitty and Amara laughed as they headed for the cafeteria for lunch.  
Half way through lunch at the brotherhood's table.~man, she has beautiful brown eyes and---what the heck is the matter with me? Too bad I'm not going out with her~  
"Yo dude, wassup witch you?" Todd said. Pietro kept starring at Kris. "YO! Maximoff! Earth to playboy!" Todd repeated. Kris looked in the direction of the yelling.and then their eyes met. Pietro quickly turned away and Kris blushed.  
"Hey shugah.yeah daydreamin' again'," Rogue said winking at Kris.  
"Uh, no." Then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. ~I have GOT to get over him~ Kris thought. * * *In Kitty and Rogue's room *knock knock*  
Kitty opened the door and pulled Kris in surprisingly. "Uh.you told me to come into your room?" Kris said wryly.  
"Like yeah Kris.Rogue and I are gonna like fix you up for the party tomorrow," Kitty said just thinking Kris was gonna say no.  
"Uhhh.okaaay.," Kris said raising an eyebrow. She really didn't know what she was going to wear anyway.  
"Good." And with a few regrets, no's and yes's, and within an hour, Kris looked fabulous.  
"Girl, you are like totally drop-dead-gorgeous. Piet---I mean.uh," Kitty caught herself,"I havta go pee," Kitty said. Rogue glared at her for almost saying Pietro's name, but then laughed at how she covered her mistake.  
"What?" Kris said. She wore a bright green tanktop and a small white skort. Her layered hair was down and she had light blue eyeshadow with sparkles and lip gloss. * * *Next day at the dance  
Remy, Lance, and Pietro waited outside the institute in Lance's jeep for the girls.  
"Would you like freakin' hurry up!" screamed Kitty.  
"She takes as long as you," Kris said giggling as she entered their room. They walked down the steps to the door. Kris was as nervous as if she was about to take a pop quiz. "Oh-gosh-help-me," Kris murmured. When they opened the door.she couldn't believe her eyes. Pietro.perverted jerk Pietro. Out of all the guys in Bayville.*she rolled her eyes* ~this is going to be the worst night of my life~ "Hot chick," Pietro said as he glanced at his date at the door. He took a second look, "Hallowell?! That's who they paired me up with?" Pietro said under his breath.  
"Well this should be interesting," said Lance as he leaned against his jeep and crossed his arms. Pietro turned toward Lance and glared at him.  
"You-knew-it-was-her-all-along?" Pietro said discouraged.  
"What?"  
"Ah Chere', you look great. Is Remy's date weady?" Remy said as Rogue ran into his arms.  
"Wow pretty Kitty, you look reeeal nice," Lance said smiling at the blushing Kitty. Pietro did think Kris looked hot, no doubt, and he liked that hourglass shape she had, but this was Kris Hallowell.  
"Uh.well-I-guess-this-really-isn't-a-blind-date.uhh.you look really hot," Pietro didn't know where that last word came from. Kris blushed.  
"Thanks." * * *At Duncan's Party  
Kitty kept glancing at Kris and Pietro. She noticed they did bicker still.but then laughed a few times, and there was a lot of smiling. Pietro even held her hand. Kitty loved her cousin, and she didn't want to be responsible if Pietro breaks her heart. Yes, she was having doubts. ~but then again, this could actually work out~  
Everyone was having a good time. Remy purposely spilled punch on a girl who was making fun of Rogue. "Don't worry Chere', sha had it comin'," Remy said smiling. Rogue gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey Pietro, get your date and let's dance," Lance said as Kitty pulled him on the dance floor. Kris and Kitty were really into the beat. Pietro and Lance marveled as their dates swayed their bodies in front of them. Then the music started to go slow and all the couples on the dance floor got close together. Pietro put his hands at Kris's waist and she held her hands behind his neck.  
"I never knew you had it in you Hallowell," Pietro said smiling.  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Kris whispered in his ear and looked up into his perfect sapphire eyes as Pietro looked into hers.  
"Then let me get to know you." Pietro said in a sweet, soft tone that made Kris's heart melt as he leaned in.and their lips finally met. It was a long passionate kiss and Kris loved the sensation it gave her. They wanted it to last forever. Then they pulled back.and Kris's eyes fluttered open.  
"You've done this before?" Pietro said to Kris, meaning she was a good kisser.  
"Once or twice," Kris said with a smirk of her own. Pietro smiled back.  
  
AN: Ooh lala, mushy, mushy, love is in the airrrr!!! I really didn't want to go into details and dwell on that event of the kiss. Hehe, okay, next chappie will be comin up soon! Read and Review pleeeeez!!!! Bye!  
  
~pietrosgirl~ 


	6. a challenge

AN: Hey guys!!! Well I'm very happy that that last chapter actually came out correctly and I didn't need to break it up into sections of individual chapters.okay.well here is the next chappie!!! R&R * * *In Hawaii  
"Alright. You all have a room that you'll be sharing with---" Scott was interrupted.  
"Ooh! Please let us pick our partners please!" Amara pleaded.  
"*sigh* Fine, fine, what the heck," and with that Scott threw his paper in the trash.  
"Now have fun everyone! And keep out of trouble and stay with your partner!" Jean yelled.  
~great. Kitty is obviously with Lance, Amara is with Jubs, Rogue isn't here, Bobby is with Kurt and Evan.and all that's left if is.ugh.Maximoff~ Kris thought disgusted.  
"So-Hallowell, guess were partners huh?" Pietro said.  
"Uh huh."  
"What is it with you? You really think I'm a jerk or something?" Pietro said.  
"What? No.I mean." Kris said facing him. "You like me doncha' Hallowell?" Pietro said smirking. "Excuse me? You are so freakishly perverted. And you're starting to get on my last good nerve." "What good nerve?" Pietro retorted. "Ugh," Kris said and grabbed the flashlight and key to their room from Ororo.  
The place was like a suite and Kris was VERY glad that there were two beds and not one. She made it very clear to the person at the desk. At the same time Pietro and Kris unpacked using their powers. ~oh, I totally forgot she had my powers~ ~does he think everything is a race between us? I mean gosh, does he havta prove I'm not better than him?~ Then there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey speed demons! Were heading for the beach lata, ya comin'?" Lance said at their doorway.  
"Yeah sure," Kris and Pietro said at the same time.  
"Kay," Lance said and closed the door. Pietro and Kris looked at eachother. Then looked at the remote on the couch.  
"Is this a challenge?" Pietro said smiling, zoomed off, grabbed the remote, and layed on the couch. "Slowpoke."  
"Hey! Gimme it!" Kris threw a pillow at him.  
"Then come and get---" Kris sped and grabbed the remote from him and was now waving the remote in front of his face.  
"Now who's the slowpoke?" Kris said. They were using their powers and the whole room looked blurry. Kris got tired and tripped over a pillow and fell on her back. Pietro tripped on top of her. "Ew, get off of me Maximoff!"  
"Hey! Don't get any ideas!" he said as he reached for the remote from her hand. They rolled and now Kris was on top of him and then they were beside eachother on the ground while Kris still had the remote in her hand. Pietro tried to reach for it while he held her down.  
"Give-me-the-remote-Hallowell!"  
"Ugh, then let go of me you jerk!" Pietro got the remote. Clicked the power button, clicked it again, and a again several times."Uh.do you have any batteries?" Pietro said smiling innocently.  
"If-I-do-I'm-not-giving-it-to-you," Kris said. Then the door swung open.  
"Dude, what the heck were you guys doing in here?" Lance said, but just in 5 seconds the place was clean, Pietro sat on the couch watching TV, and Kris was complaining next to him that Pietro took her batteries from her CD player.  
  
AN: Hmm.ain't got anything to say really. ~pietrosgirl~ 


	7. crash over

"*Sigh* Well will you guys just hurry up so we can go to the beach already?" Lance said to the two people fighting.  
"FINE!" Pietro and Kris said in unison. They both sped to the door of the bathroom and ran into eachother for they didn't fit through the door at the same time. "Owe," they said.  
"Collision Course," Lance laughed.  
"I get the bathroom first you fagot!" demanded Kris.  
"No way tomboy! I gotta go first!" Pietro ordered. Then Pietro tickled Kris and he sped in front of her and locked the door of the bathroom.  
"Ugh! You cheater Maximoff!" and as soon as she finished her sentence, Pietro came out the door wearing his trunks ready to go. Kris flushed. She zoomed in and zoomed out of the bathroom in a flash wearing a blue halter looking bathing suit with a bottom that matched. She wore red Hawaiian shorts from the boy's section over the underwear of her two-piece to go surfing. She pulled her hair up in a snap and put on her blue tinted shades with a silver frame.  
"Aren't you afraid someone might pull those strings on your thong?" Pietro said with a smirk.  
"Ewe. Only green-minded people like you would do that you sick person!" Kris screamed and shivered at the thought. She turned her back on him to get her surfboard on the wall. Pietro noticed a tattoo of a cheetah on her lower left back.  
"Nice tattoo," Pietro said. ~she looks like a model~ he thought. Kris just glared at him for a moment because she didn't really feel like saying thank you to him. Just then Bobby came up behind Lance who was leaning on the doorframe of their room.  
"Hey you brat!" Lance yelled at Bobby. Bobby soaked him with his water gun and ran down the hall to the beach. Kris giggled. Pietro thought it was cute when Kris laughed when he tickled her to get through the bathroom door before her.  
"Come on guys lets go," Kris said and sped to the beach. * * * At the beach  
"Ouch, ah, hot, hot!" Kurt yelled. The sand was hot to his blue feet. Jubillee laughed and Bobby sprayed her with his water gun. Kris was watching them and laughing while she was waxing her board.  
"Come on Kris! The waves are tight!" Evan yelled from the water.  
"Yeah rip girl, lets see what you got," Pietro whispered behind her.  
"Is that a challenge?" Kris mocked. They paddled to a pipe.  
"Wow, go Kris!" Kitty yelled from her blanket as Lance was applying suntan lotion on her back. Kris got to the top of the wave, then dove down and into the pipe. Kris ran her hand threw the wave while surfing at great speed under a huge curl of water. Pietro did the same in the opposite direction and Evan sat on his board in the water and watched as his rival and friend competed.  
"Dude that was awesome!" Evan said to the both of them. They popped their heads up above the water. Pietro and Kris were five feet apart from where they submerged. Pietro thought she looked a goddess with her hair wet, like a girl in a magazine. ~geez, why does he keep starring at me? Dang, he looks hot with his hair drenched~ and Kris laughed at her thoughts. Pietro raised an eyebrow and looked back into the ocean and saw the most massive pipe he had ever seen.  
"I dare you to surf that wave," Pietro said with his usual smirk. Evan saw them talking and knew he was daring Kris to surf that wave. It was not a fun looking wave. It was gigantic.and Kris was bound to crash.  
"Kris that wave is dangerous! Don't do it!" Evan yelled. Kris thought for a moment.  
"If you take this wave, I will be your slave for the rest of this week," Pietro said. Kris looked at the wave and turned to Pietro.  
"Fine." And Kris swam to her obstacle.  
  
AN: Ooh, what's gonna happen? By the way, if you have any ideas I can add to my story, please tell me!!!!! Hmm.I'm thinking I will add Magneto into the story and have him use Kris or something or other. Well, pile up the reviews guys!  
  
~pietrosgirl~ 


	8. visitors

~Why am I doing this again? Oh, yeah, because of a certain platinum jerk~ Kris thought as she paddled and dove under small waves too her death pipe. She turned her back on the wave as her uncle taught her when she was young. Then she paddled as fast as she could. She was half way to the top of the big wave. Kris stood up on her board. But then the wave crashed on her, bringing her down under.  
"Holy shit," Pietro said. "Kris!" Pietro yelled. He swam to where he last saw her. "Kris! Where are you?"  
"Oh my god," Jubillee said biting her tongue.  
"Kris." Kitty said as scary thoughts started to cross her mind. She ran onto the shore yelling her name. "Kris!" Pietro finally saw her drifting afloat. He pulled her onto his surfboard. She was still breathing, but had a cut on her forehead. She coughed out water and moaned.  
"Whoa? Where.wha," her eyes fluttered. Pietro brought her to shore. Kris was on the ground conscious and saw Pietro was about to do CPR on her, "Hey watch it you bastard!" and smacked him on the face.  
"Yay! She's alive!" Kitty said hugging her cousin.  
"What?" Kris said very confused.  
"I saved your ass Hallowell," Pietro said rubbing his cheek.  
"Huh?"  
"You crashed on a wave," Evan said," Then playboy here brought you to shore." Kris stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. ~Him? ~  
"Owe," Kris said as she tried to get up. She felt a flash of pain on her forehead. They took her inside. Kris never liked all that pity and worried faces. It made her feel like she was helpless, and it made her sick.  
"Kris will be okay. She never cries, not even when she was young. She's very tough," Kitty said looking through the window of the nurse's room, not taking her eyes off her cousin. Everyone was in the waiting room.  
"Ah! That stings! Keep that thing away from me," You could hear Kris complaining to the nurse.  
"I hate doctors. They make you feel worse," Bobby said next to Jubillee. Jubillee smiled.  
"Hey where's Maximoff?" Evan said.  
"I've never seen Pietro's face like that before. He really seemed worried," Lance said holding Kitty's hand.  
"Vwell, I'm shure he feels sowy for Cheetah," Kurt said, calling her by her x-men name. * * *In the hotel  
"Argh, I'll be fine okay?" Kris said really getting annoyed by everyone asking the same question. ~It's just a cut, no biggie~ Kris's cut had two small white strips on it that crossed like tic-tac-toe. She opened the door to her room, expecting to find a white-haired guy watching television using the batteries of her CD player. But to her surprise.he wasn't there. It was late and she was tired so she decided to take a quick shower and go straight to bed. Soon enough, she was fast asleep. * * * Later that night  
*thump* Kris was having a nightmare about being eaten by giant cockroaches and fell off her bed. "Ouch," she said as she tried to get up. Her head was still aching with pain. She glanced at the clock, which read 7:46am. Kris couldn't go back to sleep. She saw Pietro lying on his bed, his back facing her. ~When did he get here? ~ She glanced over to see if Pietro woke up. ~Geez, he can sleep through anything~ He just stirred and turned over to his other side. ~Awe how cute, wait-I-didn't-say-that~ Then she noticed a small silver box with a white ribbon tied around it inside her bag. Kris tiptoed to it and found a tiny card with her last name on it. ~Pietro.? ~ Kris thought. She opened the box and found a silver anklet with a dolphin charm. She walked over to the window and closed it and looked out into the sky. ~Am I falling for him? ~ She fondled with her silver anklet and eyed at it. ~its so pretty~ Then she heard footsteps behind her. Kris whirled around and came face to face with Pietro. She jumped and said," Pietro."  
"What-are-you-doing-awake?" He asked quickly. He didn't look tired at all.  
"I.uh.couldn't sleep," Kris said stuttering and leaned up against the wall. Pietro noticed she had the anklet he bought her in her hand.  
"You like it?" Pietro smirked.  
"Um.yeah, it's really pretty. Thanks.I think." her voice trailed off. She put her hands behind her back and lifted one foot up. ~God this is the weirdest nightmare I ever had. "But why?"  
"I dono, I almost got you killed...I guess."  
"Oh." Kris said as she pulled back one of her bangs behind her ear. Pietro walked closer to her, pressing her against the wall. By now their noses were almost touching. Pietro smiled and looked at her as their eyes met. ~God those eyes.~ Kris thought. ~Am I.am I falling for Hallowell? ~ Pietro thought. Pietro leaned in and tilted his head. He put his hand on her back inside her shirt. Kris slipped her hand behind his neck as they closed their eyes and kissed so gently. Kris felt like she could float and melt in his arms. Then Pietro backed up away from the kiss. Kris took a second to open her eyes again.  
"I'm sorry about that dare," Pietro whispered.  
"You're forgiven," Kris said and kissed him again. "But, I did say you would be my slave," Kris said with a smirk.  
"Awe, come on Hallowell," Pietro said playfully. AN: Ooh yah like? It's a kind of short chappie. Okay, I am totally running out of ideas you know. And I need more reviews! Inspiration! Something to keep me going! I'm not wonderful at making a tense moment because I am not the kind of person who dwells on an event like so really. Okay.R&R pleez!  
  
~pietrosgirl~ 


	9. the warning and the dog

AN: hey peoples! sorry i havn't updated for a long time. had a few problemos. well here is the next chappie!   
  
Days passed by and Pietro and Kris started to act like boyfriend and girlfriend already. Um, that's because they were. Pietro asked her under a waterfall back at Hawaii. (AN:Awwww...so cute) It was three hours left till the jet would land under the basketball court of the institute. Kris laid her head on Pietro's shoulder asleep as Pietro was also in dreamland. "Don't they look cute," Jubillee said to Bobby who was sitting next to her playing with icicles. He laughed. "Yeah."  
  
Then the jet began to get into a huge turbulance. For an odd reason, Jean, Scott, Wolverene, the Beast, Storm, and the Professor were all knocked out.   
  
Alarms were going off and the door flew open making everyone hold onto their seats and everything was flying all over the place.  
  
"Like what's going on?!" Kitty yelled holding Lance's arm tightly. Lance, who never liked flying in the x-jet in the first place, was trying very hard not to throw up. Evan took off his seatbelt and took Kurt's arm and yelled, " Teleport everyone outa here!"   
  
"You got it dude." He said. 3 minutes later the jet was just about to crash.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Kris and Amara are still in there!" Kitty said who was safe on the ground about a yard or two away with the others. Kurt teleported, was now in the jet, reached out for the two frightened girls who seemed to have been thinking to jump out before Kurt arrived. But just then the whole jet froze in place, just a meter above the ground. Pietro didn't hear a crash...which was actually a good thing and sped over there. They were out, but to his amazment, his Dad and his lackies were there. Pietro sped back and told them the 'wonderful' news. ~God dammit. what the heck is he doing here?!~   
  
"You probably brought him here!" Evan said to Pietro.  
  
"I did not!" Pietro argued. The 'grownups' were still dead to the world.   
  
"Should we like go over there?" Kitty asked next to her boyfriend who was bent over looking very green. Bobby ran over behind a bush close enough to hear what Magneto was saying to Kris, Amara, and Kurt. Bobby glanced over and saw Sabertooth and Pyro were already attacking Amara and Kurt while Mastermind was doing something to Kris while Colossus was holding her restrained. Meanwhile, Tabitha was trying to wake up the 'elders'.   
  
"Daniels, make a diversion, you guys take the useless sleepers far outa here   
  
and keep trying to wake em up," Pietro demanded.   
  
"Like since when are you Mr. commando?" Kitty said.  
  
"Since your cousin is getting brain washed by Mastermind," Pietro said and used his powers to speed over in front of his own father, Magneto.   
  
"Well hello son. How is the brotherhood?" Magz said.   
  
"Let-them-go," Pietro said with a disgusted face.  
  
"You honostly have feelings for this...oh what was that you call them? Oh yes, 'x-geeks'." Pietro gave a pissed face. Just then Spyke skated over and pinned Mastermind to a tree using his spikes. Lance made an earthquake which knocked Colossus to the ground and letting go to an unconscious Kris who almost fell over as Pietro sped over and caught her just in time.  
  
"Yoohoo?! Earth to Hallowell?!," Pietro said waving a hand in front of her face.   
  
"Mastermind," Magz nodded to Mastermind. Mastermind's eyes turned their green color. Kris's eyes shot open and she kicked Pietro in the stomach. She got up. Her eyes lit up shinning like a cat's eye for a second.   
  
"Kris!" Kitty yelled as she came out of the ground. By now Evan and Kurt were down and trying to get up while Wolverine and Sabertooth were 'settling their score'. and what seemed like Pyro was flirting with Amara who was throwing fire balls at him. Just then a teenage girl came running or was it a teenage girl? It was a dog made out of water that came running and bit Pyro on the leg.   
  
"Who's that?" Pietro said with a raised eyebrow. Pyro kicked her off. The dog snarled and turned into her human form again. Kris sped over to Amara and made a tornado/ whirlwind and sent her flying in the air and landed in Pyro's arms. Amara quickly punched him in the face. Then the Professor came and made Mastermind fall to the ground, making him lose control over Kris. Magneto motioned to his lackies to leave as Storm created...a huge thunder storm and Cyclops began shooting at Colossus.   
  
"This is only a warning Charles," Magz said. Pyro followed limping and cursing outloud.   
  
Jean ran and held the x-jet using her powers just before it fell.   
  
"What happened?" asked Kris who was still in Pietro's arms.   
  
"  
  
Is everyone alright?" the Professor said.   
  
"Professor, what did Magneto mean by a warning?" Storm asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it might have to do something with Kris and Pietro."  
  
"Now ja guys are awake," Kurt said.   
  
"Well hello there," the Professor greeted the dog girl.  
  
"...hi."  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I live nearby and noticed...a black plane...in midair," she said scratching her head.   
  
"You're a mutant right?" asked Tabitha.  
  
Disclaimer: Kris Hallowell belongs to meh, i donnot own xmen, and this new mutant belongs to my friend. ;p she helped meh with this chappie!!!!!!!!! The new mutant is able to turn into water, but in the form of a dog. a liquified dog? Well something like that. hehe...don't hurt meh Angie! ok...please read and review!!!!!! 


	10. Danielle's Lalaland with dragon boy

"I guess so." She was wearing a pair of blue cargo pants and a white tank top. Her hair was golden brown with half curls and going down to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were cornflower blue and looked about 15, like Kris.   
  
"What's your name?" asks Ororo. "Danielle Sunrise," the girl replied.   
  
"Why don't you come with us to Bayville where we have a place for people like ourselves...you know...mutants," Scott invited.  
  
"Sure...why don't you all come over to my place so I can ask my parents," Danielle said.  
  
"Do you have any Tylenol?" Kris added. She felt a splitting headache.   
  
"Yeah, my dad works in a pharmacy."  
  
***In the X-jet on their way back to Bayville  
  
Danielle was sitting next to the Professor thinking ~finally I get to go away from home and take some of my things with me...away from my older brother~  
  
"So Danielle...you'll be roommates with Kristina. You'll be attending the same school as everyone else," the Professor interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Vwhat will ja codename be?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Codename?"  
  
"Jah, I'm Nightcrawler, that's Iceman, Avalanche, Shadowcat, Spyke, Hyperspeed,(AN: that is Kris's) Quicksilver, and too many to count," Kurt clarified.   
  
"Oh, then I guess you can call me Aquarius," Danielle answered after a minute of thinking.   
  
"That was nice of you to come save us," Jubilee said.  
  
"Well you don't see jets floating in mid-air that often."  
  
***Institute  
  
"And this is our room," Kris said as she became a blur unpacking her things very quickly. Kris watched as Danielle neatly...slowly to Kris...unpacked her things on top of her bed.  
  
"What's for dinner?"  
  
"Probably something that clogs your arteries...which my cousin Kitty keeps saying," Kris joked.  
  
"I'm starving," Danielle said as her stomach rumbled.  
  
"Come on, lets go downstairs," Kris said grabbing her hand. In a millisecond flat, they were in the kitchen and saw Jean cooking.  
  
"Can I have coffee icecream?" Kris asked Jean with her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No way. Your hyper everyday enough," she answered trying not to look at her cute face.  
  
"Woah, that was fast," Danielle said holding onto the counter to keep herself from falling.  
  
"I'm the fastest person alive," Kris winked.  
  
"No you're not! I am," Pietro exclaimed as he circled them as a silver blur.  
  
"Get lost Maximoff," Kris said teasing.  
  
"Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" Jean said turning away from her cooking. Pietro and Kris blushed.  
  
"Hey. I'm Danielle," Danielle said showing a hand which Pietro didn't take. (AN: Hey, that is the way he is right?)  
  
"She's-my-roommate-now...meaning-you-cannot-sleep-in-the-same-room-with-me-anymore," Kris smirked interrupting her friends stupid moment with the handshake attempt.  
  
"Awe-I'm-sure-your-gonna-miss-me-Hallowell," Pietro said showing the same kind of smirk as hers.  
  
"You guys bicker like my grandparents," Danielle laughed as Jean suppressed a giggle. Pietro and Kris blushed a little.  
  
***At School  
  
Danielle fumbled with her new locker with a rusty old lock. It was right before the last class of the day and she had to hurry to get to Japanese on time. Finally the lock bulged and she threw the door open. Getting out her Japanese notebook she was startled by a girl wearing black denim capris, a white tank top, and a baby blue zipper pullover, who suddenly was leaning against the locker next to hers. "Where'd you come from?" She asked her friend.  
  
"You-know-me,-I-come-and-go." Kris smiled then added,   
  
"You're-ganna-be-late-slowpoke." She said quickly.  
  
"All done." Danielle said as she slammed the locker. Then she noticed Kris appear on her other side holding her chemistry folder.   
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to use your powers in school?"   
  
"Oh, don't be such a goodie too shoes," Kris joked. Then Danielle's eyes trailed off to a boy passing right behind Kris.  
  
"Hey Micheal," Danielle said with a shy wave which he returned with a smile that made her heart melt.  
  
"Yo Depp," Kris said turning.  
  
"Hi Kris. See you in chem." he said walking down the hall. Danielle's eyes followed him.  
  
"Hey you, you stuck in lalaland?" Kris said snapping her fingers in front of her face.  
  
"*sigh* Not anymore."  
  
"Ooh lala, someone loves Depp!!!"  
  
"Shhh, and not loves, its just a crush."  
  
"Suuuuuuure. That's-what-they-all-say. -Well-seeya-lata!-Bell-rings-in -5-seconds, you-beta-run!" and with that Kris zoomed down the hall without being seen.   
  
Danielle just made it in time as she entered her Japanese classroom, that was two doors down.   
  
AN: hey peoples! i would jus like to give creds to meh friend angie for working on this wit meh and lots of love to mary who did i literally couldn't update witout. kk...read and review guys!!!!! 


	11. the kidnapping

***After Class  
  
Danielle was waiting at KrisâEs locker. "Sup Dani!" Kris greeted behind her black backpack already on low on her back ready to go.   
  
"Since when do you take so long?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Since-I-get-distracted-by-Maximoff,-which-may-give-meh-detention-before."  
  
"Hey-Hallowell-long-time-no-see,-my-looks-too-good-you-get-distracted?" Pietro dropped in out of no where.  
  
"You-wish. See-he-may-be-cute-and-charming-but-heâEs-got-a-HUMONGO-ego- that-I-can-easily-crush," Kris winked at Danielle.  
  
"I donâEt even see the cute and charming in him, just the ego," Danielle said. Kris and Pietro looked surprised that she could understand them. Seeing their looks, "What? Dogs have good hearing."  
  
"Wanna-go-to-the-movies-with-me-Kris?" Pietro said running a hand through his silver hair.  
  
"Sure," Kris smiled her cute smile.  
  
"Hey. LetâEs go to the mall," Danielle said interrupting their gazing at each other.  
  
"Huh? Oooh. Okay," Kris said.   
  
"Kaykay, gotta go!" Danielle said and grabbed her arm and left.   
  
***At the mall  
  
Kris walked into the mall followed by Danielle. "Why do you walk sexily all the time?" Danielle wondered.  
  
"To attract the guys of course," Kris said smirking. "So Sunrise, where-do- you-wanna-go?"  
  
"Calendar store, I need to get a poster of a Rhodesian Ridgeback for my side of the room," Danielle said entering the store.   
  
"Ooh! I like this one!" Kris said picking up a poster of a cheetah running.  
  
"That looks nice, what do you think of this puppy?"  
  
"Cute. Hey-what-do-you-say-we-ditch-this-place-and-head-for-pizza-hut," Kris suggested.  
  
"Sure, IâEm starved."  
  
"You keep saying that." Danielle shrugged.  
  
"Well I am."  
  
***At the pizza parlor  
  
"Like hey Danielle! Hey Kris! Like come sit with us," Kitty motioned as she waved from her table near the window where Lance, Jubs, and Bobby sat. " Hey its a Friday night, like what do you guys have planned?" Kitty added as Danielle and Kris sat down.  
  
"IâEm-going-to...go-out...somewhere," Kris said...not wanting to mention her date.  
  
"Yeah, I think you should wear white to your date, it would match that anklet you got on you," Danielle said. Kris almost chocked on her pizza which she took a big bite out of.  
  
"What anklet?" Kitty asked. ~Dammit, why me?~ Kris thought.   
  
"ItâEs from Pietro isnâEt it?" Bobby smirked.  
  
"A date?" Lance said raising an eyebrow, but he knew Pietro would ask her out again.  
  
"Ugh-all-right-I-lost-my-appetite-see-ya," Kris said and disappeared in a snap before Danielle could apologize. ~What?~ Danielle thought. ThatâEs when she spotted the love of her dreams. Micheal Depp sitting just 3 tables from theirs. One of the cutest guys in Bayville High. ~No, the ONLY one~ Danielle thought. He had black hair and deep brown eyes that pulled her into another universe.  
  
"Gee, everyone is fallen in love," Jubilee said as she noticed Danielle go off to lalaland like Kris always did...and probably still does. Jubilee flushed a light pink when she saw Bobby smile at her from her statement. Jubilee wouldâEve fainted when Bobby asked her to the party. ~Hey, just wait till a dance comes up~ Jubs thought.  
  
"Hmm...Danielle Depp, now that sounds like a movie star," Kitty teased.  
  
"Hey!" Danielle blushed. "Just keep it to yourself guys, I don't want a nice fix-up like Pietro and Kris, I want it to work out by itself."   
  
Kris decided to do a bit of shopping by herself for a while. She wanted to check out the sports shop and buy a new basketball, like the WNBA kind with blue and white colors, or something like that. ~But first, IâEm gonna buy myself some coffee ice cream~ Kris thought smiling.  
  
Danielle stood up and headed for the cashier and got 7up. She turned around and found herself face to face with dark brown eyes. "Hey." It was Michael.   
  
"Hi," Danielle managed to stutter.  
  
"You...uh...wanna go to the arcade?" ~Geez why did I say that?~ Michael thought.  
  
"Um, sure," Danielle said, thinking that was kind of sudden. "No one can beat me at ping-pong," Danielle began to run towards the arcade. ~Wow, she runs so gracefully. Damn, why am I thinking of her like that?~ Michael thought as he followed.  
  
"Hey, where did Danielle go?" Jubilee asked. Kitty looked around behind her and saw her running to the arcade with Michael.  
  
"Oh, sheâEs probably out to have some fun," Kitty said with a wink.  
  
***At the arcade  
  
Danielle watched Michael get 2,000,000 points at the game and was about to take her turn when a big explosion was heard near them at the ice cream stand. She turned around and saw Pyro reaching to grab Kris from behind who was distracted by Juggernaut who made a the big hole that caused the boom. Danielle turned into a dog and started running. Kris flew around and was snatched by St. John.  
  
"Get-your-freakin-hands-off-me!" Kris yelled trying to hit him in the nuts. Danielle was running half way there and a big foot was met at her ribs out of no where and sent her flying to the wall making her turn back into human form unconscious. Michael transformed into a red dragon and knocked Juggernaut down with such force that the floor collapsed. But of course Juggernaut didnâEt even get a scratch and so just smirked. Then Michael turned into his human form and shot fire out of his mouth at Pyro. Pyro, since he can manipulate fire, made MichaelâEs fire blast back fire and Michael was down.   
  
"All right Cain, we got her now letâEs go!" Pyro said and disappeared with a very annoyed Kris. Then Lance, Kitty, Jubs, and Bobby came running, but were too late for they had disappeared with Kris.  
  
"WeâEre too late," Bobby said as he watched Lance help Michael up and Kitty who ran towards Danielle who was still unconscious. She had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding freely. 


	12. alyway

Chapter 12:

***At Magz's Lair

"What-the-freak-do-you-want-with-meh-you-bastard?!" Kris said as she was chained to the wall by wrists and ankles, still struggling. "This-is-very-uncomfortable-you-know."

"I hear you are dating my son," Magneto says sitting down on a metal chair. Kris just glared.

"So what are you going to do with her? Make Mastermind brainwash or control?" John said flipping his lighter.

"Control of course," Magneto said. "We don't want her loosing her wonderful memories," he added with a sneer. 

"All-right-you-bozo,-if-you-even-think-of-having-to-do-anything-with-me-than-your-gonna-regret-it-for-the-rest-of-your-freakin-life!" Kris said still looking disgusted.

"Someone knows how to talk," Gambit said.

"So are we going to have a test run?" Pyro said still fiddling with his shark lighter. Magneto smirked and nodded to Mastermind who came out of the shadows with green eyes.

***At the Institute where Danielle is being treated

"Owe!" Danielle screamed as she was suddenly aware of the pain of the cut on her forehead now being cleaned by Jean. "Can't someone give me anesthetic?" She said gritting her teeth. Jean laughed.

"No. Can you sit up?" Jean asked taking out a roll of bandages.

"Yea I think," Danielle tried to sit up, after some struggling she was sitting up on the cold, metal bed. She drifted off thinking about Michael and what happened to him, the next thing she knew she had heavy bandaging around her slightly bruised ribs.

"You have to stay in bed, leave only to go to the bathroom and use a crutch okay?" Jean said and floated the confused girl into the room she shared with Kris.

"Great, just what I need to stay in bed for a week." Danielle sighed as she pulled up her pillow so she could sit. "Can someone get me a book?"

"Sure, I'll ask one of the kids to bring one up." Jean turned around and headed for the door. "And don't move!" 

"How is she?" Storm asked with some of the girls behind her.

"She'll be fine," Jean said with a smile. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey sweetie!" Amara said as she came in with Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue. 

"How ya feelin' shugah?" Rogue asked sitting herself at the edge of Danielle's bed.

"Useless, tired, bored, want me to go on?" Danielle moved a lock of hair behind her ear with a grunt ~Damn, why did he have to kick me?~ She wondered slowly putting her hand down.

"That's okay. We brought you something." Jubs said for the group and took out a bag.

"Hope you like it." Amara added. Danielle opened the white plastic bag and found two books by Laurell K. Hamilton. 

"Thanks you guys! Where is everyone else?" Danielle wondered.

"Like the boys are talking to Michael downstairs," Kitty said rolling her eyes. "Go figure."

"Oh, the dragon boy? What's he up to now?" Danielle said with sarcasm. 

"Oh so that's why he had to come with," Jubilee said hitting her head laughing.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"Ah think he's a mutant too. He's probably acting like a hero even though he didn't exactly save yah or Kitty's cousin," Rogue said placing her fists on her hips. 

"Ehem," Michael said leaning on the door. 

"Well speak of the devil," Rogue said running out with the other girls at her heels.

"So...uh...how are you feeling?" Michael asked still at the doorway.

"Great...but I probably looked pathetic there," Danielle said looking down. Michael smiled. 

"I guess I'll be staying here...with my powers and all. Um...so maybe...if you want...do you wanna go to the movies with me...I mean..." Michael said blushing, rubbing the back of his neck. ~Now I really wish I wasn't in crutches~ Danielle thought.

"Yeah...after Jean stops barking at me to stay in bed," she said smiling at him.

"Cool...so...um...I guess you need your rest," Michael said.

"Um...yeah...I guess..." Danielle answered. "Bye dragon boy," she teased.

"Yeah, see ya 'round byotch," he joked as Danielle threw a pillow at him.

***Back at the B-hood

"WHAT?!" Pietro said looking as if he was about to explode.

"Hey, I'm just repeating what Lance's Kitty cat said yo!" Toad said hiding behind Wanda. Pietro zoomed off but was stopped in his tracks by Wanda's powers.

"You can't just leave now," Wanda said.

"And why not?" Pietro tried to complain. 

"Ooh, and that Michael guy is a mutant too yo. He's gonna be an X-geek now so he can be with his sugarlumps just as I did," Toad added as he looked up to his dearly beloved Wanda, who slapped him. 

"That girl who was trying to save Kris got a broken rib now, I doubt you can do any better," Lance said as he came through the entrance door. Pietro glared in frustration.

"I-can-too-if-only-my-SISTER-could-maybe-free-my-feet!" Pietro said growing into outrage. 

***That afternoon

~Jean, I can sense Kris is in trouble. Sabertooth, Gambit, and Pyro are with her in an alley.~ The professor thought to Jean using his powers.

~Alright professor, I will warn the others and we'll be on our way.~ Jean thought back.

***In the alley

"Huh? Where am I?" Kris said dizzily as three strange looking figures approached her. She noticed she was not wearing the clothes she usually wears. Instead...to Kris's disgust, she was wearing something like a uniform. It was almost like Pietro's exept...ehem...the top was like a belly button shirt and was black and bright orange, not white and whatever shade of blue Pietro has on his suit that he made in a quarter second. 

"Mrs. Maximoff is awake, what do we do now?" Pyro joked flipping his lighter again as he leaned against the red brick wall.

"We wait," Sabertooth practically growled sniffing the air constantly for any sign of Wolverine.

"What?-Wait-for-what?-And-you-get-your-stinkin'-hands-off-me!" Kris demanded to Gambit who held her restrained.

"There they are!" Scott said as he came in ready to blast. Shadowcat, Wolverine, Iceman, Jean, Rogue, Spyke, and Amara appeared right after him.

"Let's pick-up the heat shades!" Pyro smirked as he started to make fire shaped like horses. Amara charged up in front of Pyro as Logan, Iceman, and Jean were fighting Sabertooth. 

"All right Gambit, let my cousin go," Kitty said as Spyke and Rogue backed her up.

"Ah, Chere, Remy thinks you three should take that back," Gambit smirked. Spyke raised an eyebrow as Rogue took off a glove.

"Wow, someone knows how to fight in style," Rogue whispered to Kitty, looking at Kris's new "uniform."

Just then Kris's eyes turned green and then looked like a cat's yellow eyes as Gambit let go of her. "Kris...Kris? Whoah, uhh...are those contact lenses?" Spyke said backing up. 

"Kr--" Kitty was interrupted as Kris sped behind her and knocked her to the floor. Spyke shot a spike to pin her to the wall but missed as Kris ran around him causing a whirlwind to form and send Evan crashing into Rogue. 

"Ah think I'll let you finish the job," Gambit said to Hyperspeed calmly as he crossed his arms. Kris used her powers to run up to the moaning mutants who were trying to get up, but then she was hurled pressed into a wall and couldn't move. 

"Rrr, Bobby...freeze her...I can't--" Jean said as she tried to keep Hyperspeed pinned, but then she saw a charged card fall next to her foot. It exploded and Jean let go of Kris. Hyperspeed zoomed towards Bobby who kept missing his frozen shots at her and soon found himself in an igloo. 

AN: Hehe, pietrosgirl here, this is a very strange chappie...well...anyhooo...hope u like! okay...to meh...my story is not sounding like meh lately if u can tell for meh friend is `helpin' wit her character. well the rest of deh story will be more into krieto...lol....kk....byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! read and review!


End file.
